Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original poem for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even invites Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby Brady, Richelle and the characters to her house, where they have a wonderful tea party. Songs/Rhymes List #Barney Theme Song (Remix/Remake) #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose (Remake) #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Somebody Eyes #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Mother Goose's Sheep Medley (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/ Little Boy Blue/ Little Bo Peep/ Mary Had a Little Lamb) #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Mother Goose's Tea Party Medley (Polly Put the Kettle On/ Little Jack Horner/ The Muffin Man/ Pease Porridge Hot/ Hot Cross Buns/ Hot Boiled Beans/ The Queen of Hearts/ Pat-A-Cake) #Old King Cole (Remake) #I Love You (Remix/Remake) #Roses are Red #End Credits Somebody Eyes Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace films}), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Robbie Rotten, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *Unlike its Barney & Friends counterpart (A "Little" Mother Goose), this episode contained Mother Goose's house, Scooter & Ms. Etta's rhymes, and a different arrangement of I Love You (the Barney & Friends episode used the Season 4-6 I Love You). *Even though the cover calls this video "Barney's All-New Rhyme Time Rhythm", this video is just called "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *This is the first home video that Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *In the 2011 rerelease of this home video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". *When the coloring/activity book "Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose" was included in the 2011 rerelease, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *This was the last video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's Barney's voice would still heard in the home video release of Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Musical Castle, in 2001. *This video works with the Actimates Barney Doll. *In the Season 10 episode "Mother Goose", BJ said that the land of mother goose isn't real, but in this video, he says mother goose is cool. This same situation happened in "Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie. When Cody thought Barney wasn't real and in the end he said he was cool. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (crossover).jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Videos Category:Animals and Kids films